Byakuya's hobby
by captaineggplant
Summary: Not many people know Byakuya's secret hobby but when Renji finds out what will he do? WARNING: Yaoi(boy x boy), mature themes. ONESHOT! ooc Renji x Byakuya


Not many people know Byakuya's secret hobby but when Renji finds out what will he do? WARNING: Yaoi(boy x boy), mature themes. ONESHOT! ooc Renji x Byakuya

Byakuya was sat at his usual spot, trying to catch up with all the work that had managed to accumulate on his desk in the last few weeks, which he had neglected to do. And so he sat the quietly and bored, drawing cute cartoons of bunnies and sparkles (much alike his sisters art).

"Ehhh? Renji?..." Byakuya's eyes wdened as he quite suddendly noticed the redhead behind him. The captain lifted his pen from the paper to avoid messing up his so-called art.

"Ah, captain, I knew I'd find you here alone" Renji smiled ever so slightly looking down at Bykuya and then what he had been writing. It had took him all of his effort to no t laugh aloud at the sight of such unfitting art. "I never knew you were into cute things Captain?" he said as a wide grin slid across his mouth; he was plotting something again.

"ehn..." An unfamiliar shade of red swept across the black haired mans face as he closed his eyes in embaressment, "I never called you here Aberai, what are you doing?" he spoke back but with a slight softness in his words as he set aside his pen and leaned backwards onto Renji's stomach from his chair."And it is none of your concern of what i choose to do in my spare time" after which he quickly slid the sheet into a pile of work of which he hastily organised. At the sight of this, Renji couldn't help it but to let out a small giggle at how embaressed his partner had been.

"Be thankful Captain, I could easily use this as blackmail against you. I wonder what the other captains would think if they knew you was into all these cutesie things" Renji taunted as he eagerly awaited what the older man would say in reply.

"Renji." Byakuya started off, he tipped his head back to look straight at his leutenant, "If you dare try to black mail me, I'll use my bankai to shred you like paper." Renji knew this was an empty threat though... probably. The thought of Byakuya's bankai sent a shiver down his spine, that thing was not something he'd like to be on the receiving end of. But still, Renji loved to tease the poor captain to watch what hes say or do next.

"I'll be looking forward to it then" he replied as he bent down to kiss Byakuya's lips to distract him from Renji's true goal. "BETCHA CAN'T CATCH ME" he shouted running off waving the drawing like bait infront of his smaller lover but he was no match for the speed of Byakuya's flashstep and in an instant he had been caught up to. The black haired captain grabbed the younger mans kimono and held him still.

"Aberai." It was then, the Captain was finally noticing what was happening and displayed a vivid red blush when he realised his leutenant had kissed him. In a vain attempt to hide the blush, he pulled his scarf high up to his nose, "return it to me. Now!"

"Make me," he whispered softly into his Captain's ear while holding the sheet far above the captains reach. With the other hand, he pulled the black haired shinigami closer towards him by the waistand embraced him with a pashionate lip lock while also sneaking the drawing into his pocket. Byakuya's eyes widened in shock but slowly slid back closed as he, slightly usurely, kissed back, resting the arm once reaching for the paper around the redheads neck. He felt himself lose all sense of time and surrounding awareness as he pulled himself up closer to Renji's face so he didnt seem that small... well compared to Renji anyway. Renji sniggered as he felt Byakuya pull himself up his body.

"A little passionate arent you there, captain?" Renji said as he pushed Byakuya's body against the wall, sliding his leg between the shinagami's ones as he made his way down Byakuya's white neck tainting it with hickeys that had no chance of being covered. Byakuya kept his steel grey eyes closed as he tipped his head to the side allowing Renji to his neck without any fuss, he had a scarf that would cover them later. Though the black shinigami almost fell as he felt Renji's leg between his own, which only darkened the blush on his face.

"nnh~" the sound slipped between the Captain's lips before he could help it, dealing a massive blow to his pride. Renji let out a slight chuckle as he heard Byakuya let out a slight moan, oh what he would give to see Byakuya helpless panting below him. Renji concentrated as he tried to suppress his instincts. He leant over to Byakuya's ear and breathed softly while grinding his leg with Byakuya's lower parts

"What was that captain? It couldn't be that you are actually enjoying this, could it? Oh how I would love to show everybody how vulnerable you look in a position like this"

"Ren... hn~ Ji..." Byakuya tried and failed to speak or even regain his composure. His body shivered oh so slightly, trying so desperately to keep some scrap of his shrinking pride nut he couldnt take it anymore. He rested his head back against the wall Renji had him against, the entirety of his porcalain white throat exposed as he strove to keep quiet, trying to keep from showing himself more, although this was slowly dying down as the pleasure running through his body slowly took him over.

Renji smiled at the body below him. He loved to see Byakuya try to hold in the moans that he was trying oh so hard to suppress.

"Looks like you're at your limit there captain. Stubborn as per always, trying to hold your voice in, too bad I'm going to make it so all you can do is writhe in pleasure below me" Renji started to move his tongue down Byakuya's body, getting to the nipples as he sucked and tugged on them, knowing full well this is something Byakuya would react to. At this, Byakuyas eyes flew wide open then rolled back, a low and soft moan left the black haired captain, goosebumps rising on his skin at the feeling. All efforts for his dignity seemed to begin to crumble around the oh so prideful man as he realised in this instance, he was utterly powerless, a soft pleasured gasp fell from him, head remaining tilted back onto the wall.

"Finally letting it all out huh?" Renji made his way further down to Byakuya's crotch which had reacted quite well to his touch. He grabbed it softly as he caressed it, up and down, slowly and slowly, watching his partner below him.

Well that was until he heard a slam as two people had entered the room next to theirs and by their voices it had sounded like Ichigo and Rukia. This is when Renji's sadistic tendencies started kicking in.

"Hmm captain, how would you think your sister and your rival would react to this?" Byakuya slowly rolled his eyes down to look at him, his hand went to his Zanpakuto, shakily, now trying desperately once again to hold in loud and lustful moans. In his effort, he bit onto his lip and clenched his jaw, speaking through gritted teeth.

"Re-... Renji Hn~ i will cut into such small peices that a microscope if you le h~hah~ let them know~" he said quietky, biting his lip to surpress his moans, no way was he letting his sister, never mind Ichigo, see him like this.

"Well it's not going to be me who tells them, but if your voice gets too loud I guess they can't help but find out" Renjis grin covered his whole face now, oh how he loved the threats Byakuya was giving that he definitely couldn't follow through with. He stuck his fingers in his mouth, lubricating them with saliva as he made his way to Byakuyas butt. He started with just one finger but increased it to two as he scissored inside the arse hole in search for Byakuyas g-spot. Byakuya brought his silken scarf up to his mouth and bit down onto it, his eyes went glossy and wide when he felt an almost unbearable burst of pleasure rack his entire body.

"Renji~" *he moaned quietly, thankfully he had always had flawless control over how loud he was... well... thats what he thought anyway. To help suppress it, he bit hard down onto his scarf so he would have no sudden outbursts as he writhed in guessed from the sound Byakuya had made that he'd found the spot. He pushed the black haired man chest down onto the floor and had finally started undressing his lower half of himself while one hand was still hitting towards the g-spot he had located. He grabbed the packet of lube he hid in his pocket and squeezed it around Byakuya's arse as he took his dick out and inserted it carefully trying to positioning himself that so when he started thrusting, he'd hit the g-spot every time. A deep red blush had begun to creep down the back of Byakuya's neck, and he forced himself to relax as he felt Renji enter him; his entire slim body trembled in anticipation, another moan fell from his mouth yet again- it was at that second he knew that his pride was about to be thrown into the dust.

The smile on Renji's face enlarged at the sound of a loud moan from below, "it looks like you've finally given into me". He entwined his fingers between the other man's as he locked his mouth in a passionate kiss between the both while beginning to move faster. Byakuya's slim legs wrapped around Renji's waist, holding himself in a way that would give the red head an easier time, he didn't manage to supress the next sound even by alittle, it was torn from him without a seconds notice.

"RENJI~!", the loud moan of the Leutenant's name was coupled with Byakuya trying his best to kiss back as moans fell and slipped from his lips, as he tried to shut himself up.

"You look full to the top" Renji said taking his attention back to Byakuya's twitching penis as he started to vigorously rub up and down it as fast as he could, trying to push Byakuya to the point of cumming.

Byakuya's entire body curved, his grip on Renji's hand tightened slightly, as a second loud moan came from him. He pushed his hips to meet Renji's thrusts rather suddenly, forcing the taller to hit his prostate. hard. The captain half-came with a low, lustful moan, his eyes closed and he seemed to be marveling in the pleasure. Renji grabbed on Byakuya's dick at the hilt tightly though.

"Not yet Byakuya, let's cum together", he said as he thrusted harder and faster trying to conceal the small, deep moans that were now coming from his mouth aswell.

Byakuya made a noise of complaint that was instantly covered by another moan. He pulled Renji down and kissed him passionately, his tongue pressing against the taller's, as he attempted to shut himself up that way. Renji was slightly surprised at Byakuya's sudden kiss and willingly complied as he also felt his body urging closer and closer to the point of orgasm.

"Can I come inside of you?". he asked as he could feel himself almost losing control, to which Byakuya gave a slight nod, he wrapped his legs slightly tighter around Renjis waist, panting softly in frustration over the fact Renji hand forcibly stopped his orgasm. He moaned softly and breathed out heavily, Renji released his hand suddenly as he too slightly arched his back and was forced to the point of orgasm while he came while still in Byakuyas body. To him it was warm and comfortable; a sign of their love.

OMAKE:

Byakuya woke up to thesound of slight laughter outside his room in the morning. His bed was empty and Renji had aleady left- probably to get food. Despite the pain Byakuya still managed to get up and dressed, enough to see what the commotion was outside. When he opened the room door, he was greeted with complete silence as he looked around. The walls had been pasted with the same picture of the cartoon he had drawn yesterday.

"RENJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! YOU LITTLE SHIT!" and with that, he grabbed his sword and ran off in search of the redhaired pinapple head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **wow! my first fanfiction on here is finally complete. I'd love to hear about how you felt about this so please leave a review! ^.^**


End file.
